This invention relates to connectors for terminating multi-wire cables, as for example, in radio packages, wherein the appropriate wires of two cable parts may be terminated and connected together by means of the connector. More particularly the invention relates to such structures wherein the terminal parts of connectable multi-wire cables may be joined, that is to say one part mechanically inserted into another and withdrawal therefrom, with zero insertion and withdrawal force. After insertion, the holding force must be adequate to hold the parts together.
Zero insertion and withdrawal force connectors are known to the art. These devices typically have male and female type terminals, or contacts, wherein the contact is made to all of the contact members by moving the contact holder in some particular direction. The wires or conductors connected to the contacts are therefore always subject to some bending stress at each operation of the connector whether it is being inserted or removed. Ultimately of course, this can result in one or more of the conductors being broken away from the appropriate contact member.
Prior art zero-insertion-withdrawal force connectors have had their contact members all oriented in the same direction, that is, lying in the same or parallel planes. In such construction, it is necessary that some means be provided for orienting the two connector parts so that one is inserted into the other always with the proper orientation. That is to say some form of polarizing means must be provided. Thus in the prior art constructions it was necessary that the camming or similar means for holding the two connector parts together had to move one connector part in a single direction or in one plane only.
According to the invention these disadvantages of the prior art are eliminated, and the structure which holds the contact members is not moved at all but cam actuated members are provided for moving the contacts in the appropriate direction. Bending stresses on the connecting conductors are thereby completely avoided. The contact members or fingers are disposed into groups, the planes of the contact members in one group are at right angles to the planes of the contact members in the other group. In this way an automatic polarization or orientation scheme is provided and no specific means need be provided for this purpose. By shifting the moveable contact members of one connecting part to engage the cooperating corresponding contact members of the other connecting part contact wiping action is achieved without the common contact wear characteristics which may enable lower plating costs through the usage of non-precious metal plating, or reduced precious metal plating thickness.